Four Seasons
by LaurenGee
Summary: TOP fanfic. Having to see someone every season haunts you. For Seunghyun, he ends up falling in love. For EunMi, it's either her head or heart; War or Love...
1. Secrets To Uncover

Summary:

_Spring, summer, fall, and winter._

_Meeting the same girl every season could drive you crazy. Especially when she keeps disappearing before you could even ask her name. Seunghyun would think she's some kind of angel from the way she knows all about him. Follow Seunghyun as he tries to find this "angel" who's taken his heart…_

_It's hard to forget about a man you meet. It's harder to leave him because of your condition, because you've already fallen for him. EunMi prays that Seunghyun is her savior; that he would save her from what she's in. But in reality, she can never escape from it. Follow EunMi as she chooses between her head and her heart. Or else she'll leave with nothing…_

Chapter 1: Secrets To Uncover

[Spring]

[Seunghyun POV]

"Hyung, what do you want to eat?" Seungri, the maknae, asks me.

"What are you guys getting?" I ask the others.

Jiyong shrugs, too busy focusing on fixing his hair. I swear the boy never leaves his hair alone. It took him 30 freaking minutes to pick out an outfit, and he comes out of his closet only wearing a pair of jeans and a hoodie. YoungBae and I had no choice but to drag his ass out of our dorm.

"Jiyong, I swear I will let you starve for a month if you don't stop messing with your hair." I threaten.

Jiyong rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at me. "It's my hair."

"Stop being so childish." I say. I reach out and ruffle his hair anyway.

"Ah! Hyung! Mirror. I need a mirror." Jiyong says as he frantically looks around. There's really no use in looking. Since we haven't figured out what to eat yet, we're just standing in the middle of the sidewalk looking around like idiots. Jiyong finds a mirror in one of the nearby convenience stores.

"If I find my hair worse than what I'm expecting, I will torture someone." Jiyong says, walking towards the mirror. Seungri hides behind me. We all know whom he's going to "torture". Ah, brotherly love, don't you think? Jiyong grabs the mirror. "You're lucky you're my hyung." He tells me. "Because— Hey, it actually looks pretty good."

YoungBae and I share an eye roll as Jiyong smiles at the mirror. Jiyong places the mirror back. "Thanks for that, hyung." He says to me. "So, what do you guys want to eat?"

"Hyung, you have good taste in restaurants. What's a good one?" Daesung asks me. I think about it as they wait for my answer. I bet all of us are craving some meat right now…

"Steaks anybody?" I voice out.

"That! I want some meat!" Seungri shouts. He and Daesung exchange a high five. "I'm gonna go call our driver. Meat here we come!"

~O~O~

"Your food will be here in a moment."

We all smile at the waitress as she takes up our menus. She quickly walks into the kitchen, going to start talk about us with her friends I bet.

"Have you been writing songs for Big Bang?" YoungBae asks Jiyong.

Jiyong nods, taking a sip out of his drink. "Yes, but I've taken a break for a little while. I think YG-shi needs to let 2NE1 have their comeback first."

"Speaking of, the girls have been working hard. We should treat them out." Daesung says, making something out of his napkin.

Jiyong shakes his head this time. "No, I was actually thinking that we should treat them out after their comeback stage. You know, to celebrate."

"Neh, neh. You're right, hyung." Seungri agrees.

The others and I continue to talk about our findings in Japan and how we're all concerned about YoungBae's promotions.

"YoungBae-ah, are you going to take a break soon?" Jiyong asks.

YoungBae shakes his head. "I'm not going to end my promotions so soon. It's my first solo album; cut me some slack. You've already had your time, Jiyongie."

"Are you going to take some time off, though?" I ask, taking a sip from my drink. "I know you've been staying awake at nights and working way too much."

YoungBae shrugs. "Maybe. I might not do a performance this week. YG-shi said I could take a break. Besides, we'll be in Japan anyway."

We all nod, understanding. Daesung then starts talking about his excitement filming for his new drama. In the midst of our conversations, a waiter comes by with our food.

"Be careful. It's all hot." He warns as he sets the plates in front of us.

"Yah! This is my last warning to you!"

We all turn our heads towards the scream. Next to the kitchen, there was an office, for the boss maybe. The door was open and a man close to his thirties was pointing towards the front entrance of the restaurant. In front of him was a girl about my age. Her back was turned to us and all I could see was her black hair flowing down her back. I see her place her hands on her hips.

She says something low enough that nobody can hear except the boss. The boss's face turns red. Looks like he's going to blow his top soon.

"Get out!" He shouts, pointing towards the door again.

"You know I can't go back until I fulfill his needs!" She yells, making some people flinch. Man, she's got a strong voice.

"Get out now or else I'll have someone kick you out." The boss threatens.

"I'm not leaving this spot. Give me what I need or else I'll spill what you've been hiding to all these lovely people here." The girl waves her hand towards the sea of tables. As she gestures toward the tables, she turns as well. I get a glimpse of her profile.

She has a small nose, a little pointed. There's hair covering her eye, but I could see thick black eyeliner surrounding her eye. That's all I could see in such a quick flash. The girl turns back to the boss. The place is dead silent as the two have a glaring contest.

"Fine." He growls after a long and tense silence. The boss snaps his head towards his workers. "Go get what this girl wants. The faster you give it to her, the faster she'll leave." He then goes back to his office, grumbling and slamming the door on the way in.

As the workers rush back inside the kitchen, I could hear a soft sound, like chimes tingling through the wind. I slide my eyes over and meet a pair of deep dark eyes. I feel my eyes widen as I stare into them. They're so dark and hidden, as if there's a million secrets swimming in them. For some reason, I have a strange and sudden urge to find out what those secrets are…


	2. Curiosity Strikes

Chapter 2: Curiosity Strikes

[Spring]

[Seunghyun POV]

"See you next time!" I hear her shout as she makes her way out of the restaurant, a huge bag of food in her hands. I hear a loud bang come from the boss's office. Man, she knows how to piss him off. I've rarely seen the boss of this restaurant so angry in the many times I've been here.

"We apologize for the disruption. Everyone, please go back to your conversations." One of the waitresses announces. After a few moments, the voices begin to chatter. I eye the front entrance. Through the glass doors, I can see the girl place the bag down next to her feet as she takes out her phone.

As she places the phone on her ear, she looks over her shoulder. And our eyes meet. Once again, I see those dark eyes. At first, her eyes were soft, but then it suddenly turns hard. Like she's putting up a shield. She quickly picks up her bag and takes a few steps away from the door, making me strain to see her. Without thinking, I stand up.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Seungri asks, food in his mouth.

"I'll be right back." I mumble, not moving my eyes away from the door. I don't know why, but something's pulling me in.

"Don't tell me you're going after that girl." Jiyong says, his forehead creased.

"I just want to see what's going on." I reply as I take off. I stop right in front of the entrance. I look through the glass and look around the parking lot. I squint my eyes as I see a figure standing in the middle of the lot. I open the door and step outside. I walk over to the side a little so I'm hidden from the dark. I see the girl pacing back and forth, talking animatedly on her phone. She looks kind of angry.

"Why can't you do this one thing for me!" She shouts into the phone. She scowls as she listens. "You son of a—"

Then our eyes lock.

She takes her phone away from her ear a little. I stand still, frozen. She looks directly at me, her gaze unwavering. After a moment, she places the phone back on her ear. "Yes, sir." She says calmly, which is surprising since it looked like she was going to explode minutes before. "Yes, sir. Fine." She mumbles into the phone. She ends the call and turns around, breaking our eye contact.

I see her tuck the phone back into her pocket and she reaches down to grab the bag. She then starts walking away.

"Hey, wait!"

She stops as I cover my mouth. What the hell? Did I just say that? No, no I couldn't have. The girl suddenly turns around and looks in my direction.

"What do you want?" She hisses.

I slowly remove my hand away from my mouth. I somewhat see her eyes soften. I glance behind me to see if she's talking to someone else. When I look back, her eyes go hard once again.

"Well?" She says. She can't be talking to me, right? She can't see me…right? She lets out a growl of frustration and turns her back. She starts walking again.

"Wait!" I shout.

She stops, not turning around this time. Without giving myself time to think, I jog up to her and stop right behind her.

"Hey," I mumble, placing my hand on her shoulder. She swats my hand away and turns around just as quick.

"Don't touch me." She sneers.

I put my hands up, surrendering. "Alright, alright." I say. I look at her face, her pale clear face. I mentally gasp as I stare at her. Just like I saw before, thick black eyeliner surrounds the frame of her eyes, making her irises darker. Her bangs fall down and cover her right eye. I look down and eye her lips, pink and plump. Wow, she's pretty. Someone like her shouldn't cover her face like that; it doesn't do her justice.

She waves her hand in front of my face. "Do you need something?"

"Um," Do I need something? What the hell am I doing anyway? "Are you going to walk home?"

"Home." She scoffs. I give her a confused look. She smiles bitterly at me. "Sure, I'm going 'home'." She says, putting emphasis over "home".

"How far is it?"

"It's none of your business."

"Will you tell me?"

"Why do you need to know?"

I pause. Why am I asking all this? I rub the back of my neck. "Well, if your place is far, then maybe I could take you there."

She stares at me, the corners of her lips twitching up. "I'd rather die."

With me slowly going into shock, the girl turns around and walks away. She was halfway across the street, when I finally realize what just happened.

"Yah!" I burst. She looks over her shoulder, her dark eyes sharply looking at me. "What's your name?" I shout.

She smirks as a car passes between us. Just like the car, she was gone…

~O~O~

"So what happened?" Jiyong asks just when I take a seat.

I grab my drink and start chugging it down. Our whole table is silent as the guys watch me. I feel hot all of a sudden. I place my drink back down on the table. Daesung hands me his water as if he knows what I'm craving right now. Without hesitation, I gulp down the rest of his water. I put the glass back down as Jiyong repeats his question.

"Nothing happened much. I talked to her for a little bit." I say, pretending to be uninterested. The guys nod and continue talking about something involving an orange bird. I stay quiet and eat my already cold food. I'm still curious about that girl. From just looking at her eyes, I know she's hiding so much. Enough that she shouldn't even have to handle. I really have the urge to uncover everything behind those eyes. Something about her just pulls me in…

I shake my head. I reach up and wipe my brow. Why am I sweating? It's not even hot in here. Besides, why am I being so hopeful? Babo. I shouldn't even be giving her another thought. I don't need to see her again, there's no need to. Who is she to me anyway?


	3. Play Of Names

Chapter 3: Play Of Names

[Summer]

[Seunghyun POV]

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, let's go." I say. All five of us make our way out of our dorm, suitcases in hand. It's a fine summer day. The sun is up and shining, making the others wear light t-shirts and sleeveless tees. But, of course, I still have my jacket on. I really don't like showing my arms.

"Is our hotel ready in Japan?" Daesung asks.

"YG hyung said it's already waiting for us. We go straight there once we get off the plane." YoungBae replies.

It grows silent between all of us as we walk out of the building and get in our van. Once our driver starts the car, Jiyong and Daesung start a conversation.

"Do you think we should do Big Bang TV again?" Seungri asks.

Jiyong shrugs. "I don't know. It depends. You know that they're going to follow us everywhere."

"But it was fun to do the show." YoungBae adds.

I nod in agreement. Big Bang TV was kind of fun. It got annoying at times, though. There were times when I wanted to be alone and the camera would just not stop following me. Then again, we did have fun times. Plus, it's nice to have our own TV show. Our VIPs get to see what we do daily.

As they continue to talk, I lean back in my chair and put my earphones on. I go through my playlist. I choose whatever and lean my head back. I close my eyes as the other roll down the windows. I can feel the wind ruffling my hair and the sun heat up my face.

Even with the glow of the sun, dark familiar orbs begin to form in my head. Despite the chill running up and down my spine, I find the black circles comforting. Slowly, slowly, I drift off to sleep.

~O~O~

"Hyung. Wake up. We're here."

I mumble incoherently in response, but I force my eyes open anyway. Daesung hovers over me as he shakes me awake. I rub my eyes as we climb out of the van. Our driver starts taking out our luggage from the back and we quickly help him.

"See you soon, boys." Our driver says as he waves at us.

"Neh." We all say. We enter the airport and, like always, there's our fans greeting us. Our managers and bodyguards help us ease through the crowd of VIPs. We make our way towards the front desk.

A female flight attendant smiles widely at us as she sees us approaching. She bows deeply and says a cheerful hello. We do the same and smile weakly. Man, I really just want to lie down.

"Is there anything you need help with?" The female attendant asks.

"YG-shi booked us a flight. Do you mind telling us which flight…?" Jiyong says.

"Oh!" She smiles. She bends down and starts clicking on her computer. "Flight number—"

"Did someone book an airline ticket under the name of Jang EunMi?"

I turn my head and freeze. It's her. It's that girl I talked to a few months ago. There's something different about her… Maybe that's not her.

What a complete lie that was.

She turns her head. She glances at each of us and her gaze lingers on me a few more seconds.

"Excuse me." A voice snaps. The girl looks back at the attendant. "These boys right here are talking. Why don't you get to the back of the line and wait your turn?" The attendant says as if she's speaking to a little kid.

Through the thick eyeliner, I see the girl's eyes turn hard. She glares at the attendant. "I'd like to speak to whoever's in charge of this section." The girl calmly, steadily says.

"That's not needed, miss. Now can you please wait for your turn?"

"I said I'd like to speak to whoever's in charge."

"What's going on here, ladies?" A man emerges from behind us. He looks between the girl and the attendant. The girl turns toward the man.

"Are you in charge of this section?" She questions. The man nods. And the girl leans forward to look at his nametag. "Lee JinHyun?"

The boss nods once more. "And you are?" Lee JinHyun raises his eyebrow and looks over the girl up and down. Suddenly, I want to rip that man's eyes out. He shouldn't be looking at her that way… Aish! What the hell am I thinking?

"Jang EunMi." She says, glaring at him. So, her name is EunMi. It's fits her perfectly. Over the man's shoulder, EunMi glances at me. Her eyes turn soft, but in the corner of my eyes I see the man place his hand on her shoulder. In a flash, EunMi slaps his hand away and glares at him.

"Don't you dare touch me, old man." She sneers. "Don't you know who I am?"

"I know exactly who you work for." The man says, his voice harsh. What? Why the sudden change of attitude?

"Then this'll be easy for the both of us." EunMi growls, looking like a tigress. "I have a ticket under my name here. I'm sure you know what to do."

The boss and EunMi glare for a few moments. "Fine. Get this girl what she wants. I want her gone as soon as possible. I don't need any nuisance that could cut me from my job." He snaps. He then stalks off and talks to other people.

EunMi smirks, scanning the crowd of people who were watching. She glances at us. And we lock eyes. She quickly looks towards the attendants and says, "That better be ready when I'm back." Without another look, she turns around and starts easing her way through the crowd.

"Be right back." I murmur to Jiyong beside me. I then start weaving through our fans. I ignore the guys calling me and focus on the black-haired figure in front of me. I never noticed, but she has that same black hoodie. It's looks really old though.

"EunMi!" I shout.

She stops in her tracks, making people bump into her. I seize the opportunity and catch up. I grab her wrist and pull her away from the traffic and into a hallway for employees. I'm sure the employees wouldn't mind.

She snatches her hand away from my grip. "You again?" She hisses as she rubs her wrist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"What do you want?" She asks, exasperated.

I stare at her, searching her hidden eyes. Black, deep orbs suddenly pop into my mind as she meets my eyes. Why am I doing this all over again? "What is it about you that makes the boss irritated?"

She gives a devilish smirk, making me catch my breath. Boy does she look sexy doing that… I silently pinch my leg. What am I thinking? I don't even know her.

"I have something that has its advantages and its disadvantages." She puffs her cheeks out, acting innocent. "Do you know what that something is?" She smirks at me.

I pause, thinking about it. "I don't know. Love?"

EunMi stares at me, long and hard. She suddenly burst out laughing, making me jump. She rolls her eyes and smirks. "Love? Are you serious? Love doesn't exist in my life. You're really clueless, Choi Seunghyun." With that, she's turns around and starts walking away. I stay in place, watching her disappear through the crowd. Then I realize something.

"Wait!" I shout. But she was already gone. "How'd you know my name?" I murmur.


	4. Meaningful Dream

Chapter 4: Meaningful Dream

[Summer]  
[Seunghyun POV]

"Hyung, where the hell did you go?" Jiyong asks once I finally meet up with them in line for our flight. I pretend I didn't hear it.

"Seunghyun hyung," YoungBae calls. I look at him. "You went to talk to that girl again, didn't you?"

I shrug, snatching Daesung's water bottle and taking a swig from it. Why am I suddenly hot? Summer shouldn't be this hot at this time. I give Daesung his water back, only one-forth of it remains. Daesung pouts as he eyes his water.

"It's that same girl, right? The same one a few months ago in the restaurant?" Daesung asks. I nod. We walk up to another attendant and give her our passports and tickets. She checks all of them and gestures for us to pass. The others start pointing out our fans while we put out luggage in the cabinets in first class.

I take a seat next to Jiyong while Daesung, Seungri, and YoungBae sit across from us. I lean my head back and close my eyes, not wanting to go to sleep just yet. I hear Jiyong flipping through a magazine. After 20 minutes, the plane starts to move. I slip on my earphones and turn on my music. A soft melody begins to play, slowly drifting me off to sleep.

"Hyung!" Someone shouts in my ear.

"Aish!" I snap my eyes open and jump up. "What, Jiyong?" I pull off my earphones from my ears.

"I was talking to you."

"You were?"

"Neh. Obviously, I was ignored."

"Mianhae." I mumble. "So, what were you talking about?"

"That girl…EunMi." Jiyong says.

"How do you know her name?" I snap.

Jiyong jumps from my suddenness. "Because you shouted her name and she said it herself."

"Oh," I mumble, feeling stupid. "What about EunMi?"

Jiyong shrugs. "It's just weird. This is the second time we see her, and she's making another argument. Then you, of all people, go and talk to her again." He pauses. "Do you like her?"

That caught me off guard.

"What?" I say after a moment of silence. I shake my head back and forth swiftly. "No, no. I don't like her." I say more to myself than Jiyong. "Why?"

Jiyong shrugs. "Alright then." YoungBae calls Jiyong and they start talking to each other, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I lean my head back.

No, I don't like EunMi. She's just a random person. And I've only seen her twice. Besides, I don't know her and she doesn't know me. There's no need to know each other. Plus, she's not my type. Yes, I don't like her. I shouldn't.

I close my eyes, feeling tired. As I drift off, those black orbs begin forming in my head. A heart-shaped face takes place and pink, plump lips form. Dark, long hair grows and bangs cover one of the dark eyes. Instead of a dark atmosphere, a bright glow surrounds the person.

"Hello, Seunghyun." She smiles at me, making clench my hands. "I'm EunMi."

EunMi… EunMi?

"I have something that has its advantages and its disadvantages… Do you know what that something is?" She continues, her eyes soft and deep.

I don't say anything because, frankly, I don't know how. Seeing her up close just takes my breath away. She's beautiful. Seeing her like this makes me think she's going to say something bubbly and bright. Instead, she says the opposite.

"War." She whispers.

In a flash, everything goes black and she was gone. Whispers echo around me. Having the need to see light, I start running, slicing through the darkness. A tingling laughter rings through my ears. My legs stop without warning. I try to move, but I can't budge.

"It's war, Seunghyun." A whisper enters my ears.

I turn around. There's no one here. It's just me, alone.

"EunMi?" I yell. I swear this sounds like her, her voice eerie and blending into the darkness.

"You thought I was going to say 'love', right?"

I turn around once more, feeling chills run up and down my back. The chime-like laughter comes back, only this time, it's ringing through my ears.

"You have to know something, Seunghyun. In my life, there is no love." She whispers. I feel something touch my back. Suddenly, I see her form behind me. She rests one of her hands on my shoulder while the other wraps around my wrist. Her lips touch my ear, making me freeze in place.

"In my life, there's only war." She murmurs, her breath hitting my ear and cheek. I gulp, suddenly feeling hot.

"You can always change your life." I mumble under my breath without thinking. I feel her pause and she lowers her head to my neck. She smiles, her teeth grazing my collarbone. She chuckles.

"I can't." She says, bitter.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll die trying."

I gasp for air as I snap my eyes open. I straighten up in my seat and look around. I'm still in the plane. I look beside me and see Jiyong softly snoring, deep asleep. I look across from us and see the other three sleeping quietly. I take a peek out the window. It's dark outside. I gently lean back on my chair, trying not to wake the others up. I grab my water bottle and chug it all down. Once I'm done, I look up at the ceiling of the plane.

What the hell was that about? Did I just dream about EunMi? Can I even call it a dream? Maybe it's a nightmare. I close my eyes; the picture of her instantly pops up. I snap my eyes open and shake my head as if the picture would go away. The dream was scary, yet I felt at peace. Why is that? That conversation… What does she mean by "I'll die trying"? What does she mean about "war"?

_"In my life, there is no love."_

_"In my life, there's only war."_

Hearing those words ringing in my mind, I feel chills shoot up and down my spine. I don't know why or where it came from, but I have the need to protect her…

And show her that there can be love in her life.


	5. Effortlessly Trying

Chapter 5: Effortlessly Trying

[Fall]  
[EunMi POV]

"Who is this?" A gruff voice yells. Suddenly, a picture was shoved in my face.

"Yah!" I burst, grabbing the picture and glaring at the man. "Who are you to shove crap in my face?"

His face reddens. He grabs me by the collar and pulls me up, enough to dangle me from the floor. He evens his face with mine as he glares at me, making me flinch.

"From what everybody here knows," He shouts, making everybody around cringe. "I'm Lee DongSun. And from what I last checked, you respect me."

He unexpectedly let me go, dropping me to the floor. I get on all fours as I look up at him. "Why should I respect you if you don't even give a damn about us?" I snap. His face gets redder. Before I knew it, a sharp pain hits my stomach. I roll back on the floor as I hold my stomach.

"Because I'm letting you live." He growls. "That's a reason why you should respect me."

I cough, my head already pounding. "Really? This seems like hell already." I manage to say. I recover as I shakily stand up. I steadily meet his eyes, not backing down.

DongSun shrugs. "Call it whatever you want." He crouches down and picks up the picture I crumpled. He uncurls it and shoves it in my face again. "Now tell me. Who the hell is this?"

"Aish." I sneer as I snatch the picture away from him. I feel my eyes widen as I gaze at the picture. It's Choi Seunghyun, the man who's been haunting my dreams ever since I met him in that restaurant.

"One of my employers told me that you paid someone to find out who is handsome young man is. Do you think I'm an idiot? Do you think I'm an idiot to blow this off without notice?" DongSun says. I remain silent. I feel my hands starting to curl, but I restrain myself from crumpling the picture even more. Choi Seunghyun… that name is always on my mind. Ever since it rolled off my tongue that day in the airport, it just comes back easily. Even the man himself shows up in my mind easily.

Suddenly, the picture was taken away from my hard grasp. I snap my head up, glaring. DongSun waves the picture in front of my face.

"Now, your little helper wouldn't tell me anything." DongSun examines the picture. "I was going to interrogate him some more, but that boy got on my nerves so damn much…"

I stared at DongSun in horror. "You son of a—!" I choked up. I feel my hands curl into fists. "You killed him!"

DongSun simply smiles. My insides heat up. That "little helper of mine" was my only friend in this dump. Hyun Su meant a lot to me… And now he's gone.

Rage taking over me, I swing, aiming for DongSun's face. My fist connects with his nose, making a satisfying cracking noise. I smirk as he falls from my impact. DongSun touches his nose and winces. He glares up at me, daggers in his eyes. Yes, I know that I'm exactly digging up my own grave. I'll die when I kill this bastard first.

Catching me by surprise, two big guys each grab me by the arm. I struggle to break free by swinging my legs wildly. I see DongSun stand up, smiling at me with bloodstained teeth. I let out a scream of frustration.

Suddenly, the two guys harshly throw me in a corner. I groan as I feel pain shoot up my spine. I feel a stab of pain burst on my left wrist. That bastard just stepped on me! Just as quick, one of them throws a punch to my face. My head throws back by the impact of the punch. My right eye throbs. My eyesight fades in and out. With me distracted, the other guy kicks me in my stomach. I start coughing, tasting blood.

I glare at the two. I'm certainly not going to give up. I'd rather die trying than die with weakness. DongSun emerges between the two. He reaches behind him and pulls out a black object. Because of my failing eyesight, I can hardly see. Then I hear a click. That's when I know he has a gun in his hand.

I tilt up head up towards them, seeing the shape of the gun becoming clearer and clearer. After a few seconds, my sight was back.

What remarkable timing I have, I thought sarcastically.

I see all three men smiling victoriously at me, as if they've already won. DongSun presses the gun to my forehead. "Since you're one of my best, let's make a deal. Answer what I asked earlier and I'll let you have another chance to live. So," He presses the gun harder to my forehead. "Are you going to answer my question?"

I simply nod.

"Well?"

I smile. "Yes, I think you are an idiot."

Then everything went in slow motion.


	6. Wounded Gathering

Chapter 6: Wounded Gathering

[Fall]  
[Seunghyun POV]

"Wah! It's good to be back home!" Seungri and Jiyong shout as we see familiar looking places around us. It's been a successful summer for Big Bang. Japan really welcomed us and they loved our songs. It's 1 in the morning as my manager drives us to the YG building.

My manager chuckles, as he turns right. Abruptly, he stops, making the car screech. All five of us fall forward. I catch Daesung from falling off the chair.

"Hyung! What are you doing?" I say, my voice rough. He's usually a very good driver, so why the sudden impact?

He ignores me and jumps out of the car. Is he going insane? Through the window, I see him running towards a closed convenience store. I jump out of the car, watching hyung in astonishment. In front of the store, I see someone sitting on the floor. Hyung runs up to the person, making the person stand up. All of us in the car remain silent. After a few moments, hyung wraps his arm around the person while the latter slings their arm around his shoulders.

Then I noticed that the person was limping. I went forward to help. Hyung stops me. "I can do it. Go back in the car."

Taking one last glance at the person in the dark clothing, I climb inside the car.

"What's going on, hyung?" YoungBae asks, peering through the window.

"Manager hyung-nim found someone injured on the road. He's helping now." I reply as the door to the passenger seat opens. Hyung helps the person onto the seat. Soon after, he closes the door and goes to his side. Once strapped in, he starts driving. We stay quiet in the back, all five of us staring at the figure in the passenger seat.

"Don't take me to the hospital, please." A soft voice mumbles.

I widen my eyes. That voice… Why does it sound so familiar?

"But you're seriously hurt. You need to see a doctor." Hyung replies.

I see the person shake their head slowly. "I can't. I don't want to. I can take care of myself."

A girl… It's a girl. I try to peer over and get a better look, but I can't see her face because her hood is up. She rests her head on the window and she sighs softly.

"Alright. But I'll take you some place to clean up." Hyung replies, hesitant.

The girl simply nods. Silence grows in the car; none of us in the back dares to speak first. After a long and tense silence in the car, we arrive at our dorm. Hyung parks and turns off the engine. He glances over at the girl next to him. Then he turns around to look at us in the back.

"Would you boys mind if she uses your bathroom?" Hyung asks.

"Not at all." Jiyong speaks up, being the leader he is.

Hyung smiles at us before he looks over the girl. "Are you okay with it?"

"Anything is fine." She softly replies.

I feel like slapping myself. Her voice just tugs on my mind, but I don't know why. As all five of us climb out, hyung runs over to the passenger side and helps the girl out. Once again, silence unfolds as we make our way up to our dorm. Curiosity is killing me. I keep finding myself trying to look at her face. But the only thing I see is her long black hair.

Once we get to our dorm, Jiyong lets her in and leads her to the bathroom. The rest of us go in. But manager hyung stays outside. I stop in my tracks.

"Hyung," I call out to him. "Aren't you coming in?"

He shakes his head. "The wife is already calling me. It's late already. I'll see you boys tomorrow!" He says as he takes a few steps away, waving.

"Wait!" I yell. "What about that girl?"

He stops. "Can't you guys let her stay there until tomorrow?"

I hesitate. We don't even know this girl. She could be a killer for all we know. I guess we're just going to have to be on our toes tonight. I sigh as I close the door. I go into the kitchen and get a glass of water. I look at the clock. It's already 2:34 a.m. Seungri comes in and greets me.

"Yah, shouldn't you be sleeping?" I ask him.

He snorts. "You sound like my mother."

"Seungri-ah, it's already 2 in the morning. Get some rest. I know you're tired."

"I'm not tired."

"Yes, you are. Stop lying. Your dark circles are already bad enough."

"Our fans like my dark circles."

"Not until they see your droopy eyes with it." I remark.

His eyes widen as he rubs his eyes. "Aish, hyung. I'll go to sleep soon. Don't worry." Seungri whines as he makes his way out of the kitchen and to the living room. I hear the TV turn on. I roll my eyes.

I lean back on the counter as I finish off the rest of my water.

"How is she, Jiyong hyung?" I hear Seungri ask.

"I don't know. I left before she could say anything." Jiyong replies.

"You left before she could say anything or before you could say anything?"

"Aish, just drop it." Jiyong growls. "Besides, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm watching TV."

"Go to sleep, Lee Seunghyun." Jiyong orders. After a few moments, I go out in the living room. Jiyong and Seungri are already gone. I see Daesung come out of YoungBae's room and go straight to his room. "Night, hyung!" I hear Daesung shout.

I turn off all the lights in the living room and kitchen before I start making my way to my room. I stop in my tracks as I see the bathroom light on. I almost forgot about that girl, even the others forgot I bet. I hesitate a bit before I knock on the door three times.

"Hey, are you alright in there?" I say quietly.

No answer.

I knock once more. "Hey, hello?"

Nothing.

"I'm coming in." I announce. I open the door slowly and slip my head through the crack. I open the door wider as I see the girl sitting on the floor, curled up in a ball. I kneel down beside her. "Yah!" I softly yell. "Are you okay?"

I shake her for a bit. The girl leans her head back against the wall, exposing her face. I stare in shock as I look at her features. Chills go up and down my spine.

"EunMi?" I whisper.


	7. An Awaited Saving

Chapter 7: An Awaited Saving

[Fall]  
[Seunghyun POV]

She mumbles in my ear, making me shiver. I place her arms around my neck as I wrap my arms around her back and legs. She buries her head in my shoulder. I unconsciously hold on to her tighter as I make my way towards my room. With much difficultly, I open my door. I kick it close and set her gently on my bed. She doesn't let go of me.

She murmurs something. I get my face closer to hers, listening. But I can't hear anything. She must be dreaming. I reach behind me and unlock her hold on me. I place her hands gently on her sides and pull the blanket up to her stomach. She slowly turns her head and lets out a breath.

I grab my chair and place it close to the bed. I sit down and rest my elbows on my knees. I place my hands under my chin as I look at her. It's unbelievable, what I'm seeing. This doesn't look like EunMi. She looks so… hurt. The bruises are evident on her face. No wonder she's been hiding herself in her hood.

I hesitantly reach over and brush strands of her hair away. My hand hovers over her cheek. With the back of my hand, I caress her cheek all the way down to her neck. Despite the cold coming these days, she's so warm. I lightly trace my fingertips over her lips. She winces when I touch the corner of her bottom lip. With my thumb, I wipe away the remaining blood. On her left cheek, just under her eye, there's a scratch, all red.

On the right side of her face, there are two more scratches around her temple and forehead. I pull back and look at her face. A tear escapes her closed eyes. Out of nowhere, my heart starts to beat rapidly. I grab on to both of the arms of the chair and grip it hard. I start pushing my chair back, away from the bed and EunMi as if I could escape the beating of my heart.

I abruptly stand up. I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight. I can't bear looking at her bruised face. For some reason, she's making my heart race.

~O~O~

So, I can't leave her.

I found that out the hard way. It's already 4 in the morning and I still can't sleep. Around 3:30 a.m. I fell off the couch and banged my head against the wall, just because I was worrying about EunMi. So, I went to check on her. I ended up stubbing my foot against the door. Surprisingly, no one woke up from my string of curses.

Now here I am, back on this damn chair, watching her sleep.

I watch as she tosses and turns, eventually making the blanket descend off the bed. I pick up the blanket and drape it over her small body. I sit on the edge of the bed, my arm resting on the other side of her body. Once again, I find myself looking intensely at her face. Man do I sound creepy. Without thinking, I lean forward; close enough to feel her soft breaths.

She suddenly turns her head, a movement testing my reflexes. But I stay frozen. In that one turn, her lips brushed against mine with the slightest touch. To an outsider, it wouldn't even look like we touched at all. And I wanted to believe that. But the tingle in my lips told me otherwise.

I close my eyes and shudder. I shake my head, throwing the feeling away. I rise up from the bed and sit on the chair, across the room. I'm scared I might do something I might regret if I sit close to her. I entwine my hands together and rest my elbows on the arms of the chair. I slump against the wall. I gaze at EunMi until my eyes slowly start to close. Dark orbs instantly form in my mind. I start to relax as a beautiful face surrounds those deep, black eyes…

~O~O~

"You can save me, Seunghyun." EunMi whispers, staring straight into my eyes with her intense dark ones.

"Save?" I hear myself ask. It feels as if I'm only seeing through my eyes, but I can't control my own body. I must be dreaming… right?

EunMi smiles at me, making me freeze. "You know how, right?"

I feel myself nod. What? I don't know how to save her. Hell, I don't even know what she means. Suddenly, the once bright atmosphere turns dark. EunMi looks down. "When are you going to save me, Seunghyun? I've been waiting far too long." She says softly. Before I can say anything, she looks up, her face bruised and bloody.

"I've been through war. And you can save me, Seunghyun." She says quietly, her voice blending in with the grim atmosphere. Darkness fills my sight, covering up EunMi. As if the darkness was a disease, I can feel it spread throughout my whole body. Without warning, I felt paralyzed. All my senses became sensitive. I see nothing, but a vast darkness, making me believe that I've gone blind. A chime-like bitter laugh rings in my ears.

"But why haven't you done anything yet?"

I open my mouth to scream.

"Seunghyun?"

I snap my eyes open, only to meet those black orbs. I abruptly sit up, making those orbs back away. I groan and rub my eyes. I'm not dreaming anymore, right? It's hard to tell…

The beautiful face that's been haunting me comes into my sight. Her bruised face worried. She opens her mouth, but I cut her off when I notice something.

"What happened to your eye?" I ask. Without thinking, I reach up and cradle her face in both of my hands. She stiffens. Finally realizing what I just did, I freeze.

Silence.

My mind can't process anything. The fact that her face is only inches away from mine is really disturbing me. Plus, I have her soft clear face in my hands. And her piercing eyes just make me feel weak. All I could do is pull her in and…

EunMi reaches up and places her hand on one of mine, warm and comforting. Unexpectedly, she slides my hands off her face. She quickly lets go of my hand, and I'm already missing the warmth. She stands up, looking down at me.

"Your friends are waiting for you." She says, heading towards the door.

"Wait." I call out to her. She stops, her hand on the doorknob. "Are you sure you're in any state to be walking around already?"

I see her smirk. She looks over her shoulder. "Just worry about your state after you're done explaining how the hell I ended up in your bed."


	8. Feelings Worth Hiding

Chapter 8: Feelings Worth Hiding

[Fall]  
[EunMi POV]

"EunMi noona…"

I slide my eyes over to the maknae, Lee Seunghyun, Seungri for short. So, I'm currently in an awkward position. I shouldn't have left Seunghyun's room. All four guys are here. After introducing themselves, we ended up just sitting, waiting for their hyung. I'm sitting in between Jiyong and Seungri.

"Does your eye hurt?" Seungri asks, looking at me worriedly.

I slowly shake my head once. I haven't looked in a mirror yet, and, frankly, I don't really want to. I know I look horrible, but don't I always? Also, I know that I have a black eye on my right side. I found that out the hard way. To say the least, I was pretty peeved when I felt a huge sting when I rubbed my eyes once I woke up. Speaking of waking up, I wonder how I got in Seunghyun's bed. He better not have done anything to me… but then again, I did see him sleeping on that chair. He looked pretty uncomfortable, too.

I mentally shake my head. Stop it. I sound like a fool. I don't worry about other people, especially people whom I don't know. Seunghyun comes in the living room. I open my mouth to make a remark, but Seungri beats me to it.

"You sure took your sweet time." Seungri says, rolling his eyes.

"My whole body hurts." Seunghyun explains, stretching his back.

I open my mouth once more, but again, Seungri beats me to it.

"Well, stop complaining and sit down, grandpa." Seungri chuckles. Hmm, I think I like this kid. Seunghyun playfully pushes him while he sits on the floor next to Taeyang or, um, YoungBae.

"Speaking of your body hurting," I start, glaring at him. "How the hell did I end up in your bed last night?"

Seunghyun slides his eyes over to me, staring straight into my eyes. My insides warm up and my heart pounds, but my gaze doesn't falter. I should really stop looking at his eyes. His eyes are way too intense…

Aish! What am I thinking? This man must have drugged me.

"I found you on the bathroom floor." He tells me, his eyes never leaving mine. "What was I supposed to do? Leave you there?"

"You could've just put me on the sofa." I say, and then I add, "Actually, it would've been better if you woke me up and told me to leave." I finally break our eye contact and look towards the door.

"And why would I do that?" He retorts. My eyes flash back to him.

"So, I wouldn't have to ruin your life." I blurt out. I feel everyone in the room freeze. I sigh and look away from his burning gaze. I rise up from the couch. Without a glance at any of them, I leave their dorm. I pull my hood up and start walking towards the stairs. Thankfully, my leg injury isn't that serious for three flights of stairs; I guess limping is sort of okay. Another sigh escapes my lips. That statement back there wasn't supposed to come out. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place.

I slow down until I stop completely. I'm only on the second flight of stairs. I lean my back against the wall and slide down until I could feel the floor beneath me. I straighten my legs in front of me as I let my head fall into my hands. Why did I tell him that? Now, he's going to get even more curious. I'm already being hunted. And I don't want him to be a part of it. I think I need to stay away from him. But what if he won't let go? I shake my head furiously. I shouldn't have thoughts like that.

I know Seunghyun deserves someone better. Someone who isn't involved with—

"EunMi!" I hear a deep soothing voice shout, the one voice I'd rather not hear right now. Just then, the person who owns the voice appears in front of me. Just like he did last time, he holds my face in his hands. I curl up my hands into fists, keeping me from touching him. "Are you okay? You're not hurt again, aren't you?" He says, his breaths hitting my cheeks.

I grip my fists tighter, feeling this tingle throughout my whole body. I turn my head to the left, making him take his hands away. Silence unfolds.

I bite my lip. He won't move away. He's way too close. I can still feel his warm breaths hit my neck. I keep my head turned, looking at the corner of the wall, clenching my fists tight. Just when I don't feel his breathing anymore, something warm touches my curled hand. Just when I feel him touch my fingertips, I loosen my hold until he uncurls my hand completely. He holds my hand and brings it up to his mouth. I suppress a shudder.

I can feel his strong gaze burning a whole through me. I feel his hot, heavy breaths hit my knuckles. I snap my head towards him and regret the movement instantly.

We lock eyes the same time he brings my hand towards his lips. My own breath gets caught in my throat. He moves my hand left and right, making it brush against his lips. After a moment, he stops.

"You really should stop clenching your hands. Your knuckles were turning white." He whispers, his lips moving against my hand. I can't help but shudder this time. I see his lips twitch upwards when he sees me.

I gulp and let out a huge shaky breath. With all my might, I snatch my hand away and shakily stand up, surprising Seunghyun. He stands up just when I start walking pass him. Warmth envelops my wrist; he grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He questions softly.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I have to get rid of him or else he won't stop. He has to leave my world.

"Leaving. Away from here." I snap, my voice cold. I open my eyes and look over my shoulder.

I regret looking back. I shouldn't have met his eyes again. His smoldering eyes are full with… sadness? My mouth opens slightly.

_I'm sorry_, I thought. Those were the words I want to say, but I can't. Never in my life have I ever apologized. And when I'm with this man, I just want to apologize over and over again…

As fast as lightning, Seunghyun advances towards me.


	9. Acting Fast

Chapter 9: Acting Fast

[Fall]  
[Seunghyun POV]

I'm not sure if it was the way she looked at me or if it was the way her lips parted, but I let myself be pulled in. The sound of my heavy breathing and my heart racing is the only sound in my ears. I focus on EunMi and her only. Everything goes slow when I place my hand on the nape of her neck. I don't break eye contact when I pull her towards me.

I crash my lips down on hers.

I hear her inhale. Her lips part a little wider from the action. I take this as a chance. I start moving my lips against hers. My whole body tingles, and my fingers twitch as if they don't want to stay in one place. EunMi still hasn't moved. All she does is stare widely at me. I bring my other hand up and place it on her cheek, my thumb very lightly tracing over her black eye.

That's when I feel her lips move a little. I continue kissing her, still searching through her eyes. I break away and lean my forehead on hers, making me only see her black orbs.

Feeling just like in my dreams, I say something without thinking. "Please, don't leave." I whisper.

She looks up at me, her mouth still open. "I have to." She says softly. She starts to pull away. I swiftly wrap my arms around her tiny waist, pulling her closer to me. Her hands land on my chest as she gazes up at me. I close my eyes, not wanting to see the rejection in hers. I softly kiss her forehead.

"You don't have to." I say against her forehead.

"Yes, I do." She pulls away from me quickly; my arms fall pathetically to my sides. I slowly open my eyes and see her taking a few steps back.

"Why?" I snap, suddenly feeling angry. "Give me one reason why you won't stay?"

She stops, her eyes focusing in and out as if she's in deep thought. "Because I'm scared you won't survive one second in my world."

With that, she takes off, leaving me there alone.

_"So, I wouldn't have to ruin your life."_

_"Because I'm scared you won't survive one second in my world." _

What does she mean?

~O~O~

I walk back to my room, perplexed and hurt. How could one little rejection from EunMi be so painful? I don't even know her for crying out loud! But no, it wasn't even a "little rejection"; it was a huge stab in the heart. Why does she have to leave? Why can't she stay with me? This is painful. I've only known her for a short while, and she makes me feel this way like she's some angel haunting me. She won't go away, but when she does, I miss her light despite the dark aura surrounding her.

I smile, but it feels like a grimace.

She's like a fallen angel. She does all this painful stuff to me, yet she's an angel regardless. She snaps at me and glares at me, but she still glows. She steals from me, too. But I don't have the strength to complain about it.

She's an angel who stole my heart.

I wonder how can she steal it so quickly. It's weird, this game, this thing most people refer to as love. I shake my head. No, I don't consider this as love. I've fallen in love once and it ended badly. I don't want that pain again.

A sudden stab pierces my chest. I stop and grab my heart. I growl in frustration, so much for not wanting the pain. I quickly make my way back up the stairs, not giving myself time to think and do something stupid by going after her. I don't want another rejection from her.

I reach our dorm and I go inside straight away, the others greet me.

"Hyung! Where did you go? Where's EunMi noona?" Daesung asks.

I try to ignore him nonchalantly. I snatch Daesung's drink and glug it down to the last drop. I end it with a huge breath as I hand the glass back to Daesung.

"Aish, hyung. Not again." Daesung mutters as he sits down next to Seungri on the sofa. I weave my fingers through my hair as I sit down on the floor, leaning my back against the wall.

"So, hyung, where's EunMi?" Jiyong asks.

I look at each of them. They all look curious except for Seungri who simply stares at me blankly. I look away. I shrug. "She left." I reply, my voice monotonous despite what I'm feeling inside.

I see YoungBae nod. "I don't think she knows who we are. You know, as in famous singers."

"Yeah, I guess she's been living under a rock." Jiyong laughs.

"Yah!" Seungri and I snap at Jiyong the same time. I glance at Seungri. He doesn't look at me.

"Yah?" Jiyong says; acting appalled. "Excuse me?"

Seungri bows. "Mianhae, hyung. You just took me by surprise."

"Aish! It's all right, maknae. You know we're still cool." Jiyong says, ruffling Seungri's hair. Seungri smiles as he quickly glances at me. I narrow my eyes, suspicious. It can't be…right?

"Aye~" Daesung stands up. "I'm hungry. Let's go make breakfast. I want eggs." Daesung smiles at all of us as he goes into the kitchen. After a while, we hear a clatter of pans then a bang. "I'm okay!" He shouts.

We all roll our eyes. YoungBae and Jiyong stand up. "We better help him or else he'll tear down the whole kitchen with his foolishness."

"I heard that!" Daesung yells.

Once Jiyong and YoungBae leave, I sit on the couch next to Seungri. I watch him at the corner of my eyes as he turns on the TV.

Silence.

The rattle and chatter of the guys in the kitchen is the only sound filling the room. Seungri flips through the channels, the volume low. He stops on a rerun of a variety show. At the corner of my eyes, I see his lips twitch upwards once.

"You kissed her." He says softly.

I pause, taken aback. I open my mouth to lie, but the memory of what happened just a few minutes ago were still fresh…

"Don't lie to me, hyung. You kissed EunMi noona." Seungri says, steadily looking at the TV.

I look away, letting out a sigh.

"Why did you do it?"

I pause one more. "I don't know…" I mumble.

"Just be careful, hyung. From that outburst she had, she hiding something. I know she is."

"Since when did you become so serious, maknae?" I ask, looking at him.

He finally looks at me. "Because it's pretty obvious. She's afraid about something…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I don't know if it seems fast to you, but just remember that it's already Fall. EunMi and Seunghyun both first met in Spring. I hope you guys are paying attention to that the seasons in the [brackets].**

**Anyways, please comment :)**


	10. Silently Waiting

Chapter 10: Silently Waiting

[Winter]  
[Seunghyun POV]

Months passed…

And EunMi hasn't shown up. It feels like a pattern, meeting her every season then she disappears like a puff of smoke. This season, I was hoping she would stay. But I haven't seen her at all. It's almost a week and a half until Christmas. I sit on the couch and gaze out the window. It's already snowing hard outside for the past few days, and whenever I would shiver and grab a blanket, EunMi comes up in my mind. I wonder where she is at the moment, if she's in a safe and warm place, if she's alone or not, if she's spending time with her family…

"Here's your coffee, hyung. It's really hot, so you have to be careful." YoungBae says, handing me a cup of steaming hot coffee. I smile and thank him. I take a sip out of my cup and continue looking out the window, while YoungBae sits beside me and turns on the TV. The sounds from the TV quickly fade as I go back to my thoughts.

In the past few months, I became addictive, obsessed… EunMi was always on my mind ever since she ran off last autumn. I would always find myself lying in bed at night, thinking about what she could be doing, where she might be at the moment. I would quickly get worried when a worst-case scenario formed in my scattered brain. I'm not sure if I could say I've fallen for her, but she sure has my whole being where ever she is.

I still think she's an angel. She's like that in my dreams… My dreams. I sigh as I take a sip of my coffee. My dreams are the same thing, so haunting. She keeps talking about saving her, helping her, and she's always saying that she's in war. Every dream leaves me breathless each morning. Like I said, it's haunting. I shake my head and rise up from the couch.

"I'm gonna lay down." I tell YoungBae. He nods, focusing on the news. Apparently, there's this gang going around Korea, looking for someone. They've hit 10 cities already. It's been said that this gang lives right here in Seoul. People are going crazy over this. They're always updating the news every few minutes.

I go inside my room and place my cup on the bedside table. I plop down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. Before my thoughts could drift off again, a knock brings me back.

"Come in." I say, already knowing whom it is. I sling my arm across my eyes.

"Another tired day?" He asks. A weight increase next to me on the bed; he must have sat down.

"Neh." I mumble.

"I heard you woke up earlier than usual. Another nightmare?"

"Dream." I correct him.

"Same thing."

"Not really." I sigh. I take my arm away and sit up.

"Gosh, hyung, you look tired." He says, eyeing my face.

"Thanks, that what I wanted to hear, Seungri." I say sarcastically.

"Just saying." He says. "No sign of her?"

I shake my head, pressing my lips together. Seungri was the only one who knows I kissed EunMi, still is. I don't think I'm ready to tell the others; besides, I don't want to bring it up. So, on days like this, Seungri usually comes to my room and talks to me about it. He knows about my dreams and every thought about EunMi. It's nice to get it out of my chest every once in a while.

Seungri, sensing my disappointment, changes the subject. He lies down on my bed, folding his hands behind his head. "So, have you been listening to the news about that gang?"

I nod. "I heard they killed a woman just because she looked like the person they were looking for. I guess they're looking for some girl."

"They're probably looking for one of their runaway slaves." Seungri replies. "I hope it ends soon. Christmas is nearby and nobody wants a ruined celebration."

I nod in agreement. This thing started just after a week I kissed EunMi. Ah, I can't stop saying that. Every time I think about it, my lips tingle. Her lips were so soft, so moist.

"Hey, hyung." Seungri's voice breaks through my thoughts. I look next to me, but the bed is empty. I look around the room and see him peering out the window. How come I didn't notice him move? "Come here." Seungri says, waving me over without taking his eyes away the window.

I get off my bed and peer over his shoulder. All I can see is the snow. "What?" I ask Seungri. He points down, staring intensely. I move closer to the window and follow his finger. There's dark figure running down the street. Then I see their hair swaying back and forth. A girl? She quickly looks behind her, and then starts pounding on the door. That's when I realize that she's banging on our building. A security guard comes out.

I watch the girl desperately trying to get through. But the guard won't let her through. I squint my eyes, trying to look at the girl's face. But her hair covers her face…

"Should we…?" Seungri asks, looking at me then back down at the girl.

"Let's go see what's going on first." I say, still staring out the window.


	11. Perplexed Encouters

Chapter 11: Perplexed Encouters

[Winter]  
[Seunghyun POV]

"Eh?"

"What?" I ask Seungri when he suddenly stops. We're already in the lobby. I could already see the security guard and the girl right outside, arguing. Seungri just stares out at the two in the snow.

"I—Ani. Nothing. Let's go see what's up." He replies quickly and starts walking towards the entrance. I furrow my brows, but follow him anyway. After a few seconds, Seungri stops, making me bump into his back. I stumble back and shake my head. Man, why do I feel like the maknae right now?

"What now?" I ask Seungri. He mumbles something too low for me to hear. He then quickly rushes outside. "Yah!" I call after him. I go outside, and I'm met with a strong wind. I shiver and adjust my coat. I look around. Seungri has the girl farther away from the security guard and I, their backs turned.

I quietly walk over to the two, keeping my eyes on the hooded figure.

"Forget it." A familiar, tingling voice says once I get closer. Chills take over my spine and an angel pops into my mind.

Without thinking, I place my hand on the girl's shoulder and spin her around, taking her by surprise.

I meet a pair of black eyes.

My hand drops from her shoulder. Instead, I pull the angel to me, wrapping my arms around her. I feel her hands on my chest. With a sting, she weakly pushes me away. I take a few steps back and look at her.

"EunMi…"

"Don't touch me." She says, her voice more pleading than angry like it usually sounds when people lay their hands on her. I don't listen. I grab her arm and drag her inside, Seungri tagging along behind us.

"She's with us." I hear Seungri say to the guard.

"Let me go." EunMi pleads, her voice soft yet steady. I ignore her and stop, being in a secluded hall. She crashes into me. "What is your problem?" She screeches at me.

"I'm just gonna go and be over there." Seungri mumbles awkwardly, pointing towards another hallway. Once he leaves, EunMi pounces on me.

"I told you not to touch me." She growls.

I stare at her, searching her eyes once again. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?" She asks, exasperated.

"I kiss you, then you leave me waiting for months." I blurt out. Her eyes widen as she softly gasps. What the hell! Babo! Stupid! EunMi looks away.

"It's for the best." She whispers softly.

"What?" I yell.

"I had to leave you." She looks at me. "I still need to." She starts backing away.

"No." I protest as I catch her wrist. "Please, don't leave." I whisper, repeating the words I said before.

"You know I have to." She replies, not looking at me.

"No," I say, suddenly feeling angry. "No, I don't know. Tell me. Let me know."

She bows her head. "I can't. I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Hurt?" I ask, momentarily forgetting my anger.

She sighs softly. "I have to go." She pulls her wrist away and starts walking off. I watch her go, feeling my heart sting.

~O~O~

"Where's noona?" Seungri asks once I meet him at the elevator.

"She left." I murmur, my heart skipping a beat.

"What?" Seungri exclaims. "And you just let her walk out?"

"What else could I do?" I shout back, feeling frustrated. The elevator dings and opens. We both step out and head towards our dorm.

"You could've stopped her, you know." He says, looking at me.

"Like that would've made a difference." I snort bitterly.

"Of course it would've made a difference, hyung!"

"Really? Like what?" I glare at him once we arrive at our dorm.  
Seungri lets out a growl of frustration as he enters our dorm. I soon follow. YoungBae was still watching the news in the living room; this time he's leaning closer. "Yah!" I shout. "Don't go too close. Your eyesight will go bad." I scold him.

YoungBae leans back on the couch, his eyes never leaving the TV. Seungri and I share a glance. We go and sit on each side of YoungBae. "What's going on, hyung?" Seungri asks.

"Shh!" YoungBae murmurs. "Just watch and listen."

We stay silent as all three of us watch the breaking news.

"Just a few minutes ago, the reported gang is now in Seoul. Apparently, it is said that they won't stop until they find what they're looking for." An anchorwoman said. "Police revealed that they left behind a picture of the person police assume this gang is looking for. The police haven't released the picture yet, since they are taking tests on it. But they soon will. Please, stay tuned."

Then YoungBae puts it on mute as the anchorwoman starts talking about something else.

"Wow." Seungri mutters.

"How hard is it to find this group of killers? They're in Seoul now, it'll be hard to pick them out through the crowded streets." YoungBae says, looking mad.

"You're taking this seriously." I observe.

YoungBae shakes his head. "It's just stupid; making a big fuss about a girl. Either the girl turns herself into the gang or the gang lets her go."

I shrug. I rise up from the couch. "I'm gonna lie down for a while." I yawn. Seungri stands up as well and stands by my side. I guess we're going to have another talk. Before we go to my room, I add, "Tell me when they're gonna release any new information on the news, arasso?"

"Neh." YoungBae says just as Daesung comes in the living room.

Seungri and I enter my room. Seungri makes himself comfortable on my bed and takes a sip out of my forgotten coffee. Seungri makes a face.

"Ugh. It's already cold." He mutters as he places the cup back.

I ignore him and look out the window. There's not one person in sight. I sigh, my breath fogging up the glass.

So, I finally saw EunMi. But, it was a quicker meeting than usual. Why was she so urgent to leave? She should've stayed. I mean with all this gang violence going on… She could get hurt. I don't want that.

"Hyung!" YoungBae burst into my room. "You have got to see this."


	12. Pieces Made

Chapter 12: Pieces Made

[Winter]  
[Seunghyun POV]

"The police have officially released the photo we reported about a few minutes ago. We reported that they are searching for a female."

A picture of a girl shows up in the picture. I gasp and abruptly stand up from the couch.

"No!" I protest loudly, making Daesung and Seungri flinch.

"It was said that the female's name is Jang EunMi. She…"

The anchorwoman's voice soon faded as I continue looking at the picture of EunMi on TV. No, it can't be her. No! They must've had some mistake. I feel like screaming my heart out as my head starts to pound with a steady beat.

I stare at those dark, hidden eyes.

This is all a mistake! An angel like her shouldn't be involved with something like this! But I was wrong, dead wrong. The memory of her bruised face comes up in my mind, the statements she blurted out…

"So, I wouldn't have to ruin your life."

"Because I'm scared you won't survive one second in my world."

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

The words swirl around and around my mind. Then I remember all the dreams… It all makes sense now. War. She's in the gang life, the hard life. She's in the life when she gets abused, hurt. And now, they're hunting her down. They're planning to kill her… for reasons I still don't know.  
~O~O~

"Hyung! You're not gonna go find her, are you?"

I ignore them and focus on finding the keys for the car. Jiyong grabs my shoulder and turns me around to face him.

"Hyung, are you insane? You're actually going to look for her?" Jiyong asks, worry and disbelief in his eyes.

"Yes, I am going to look for her." I reply, my voice steady.

"But she's being hunted! What if they kill you?" YoungBae bursts.

"That's a chance I'll have to take. Besides, the news said that gang is still far from the main part in Seoul. I'll be fine." I say, trying to reason with them. But in the inside, I'm just as shaken up. This seems to be by instinct, though. No matter how much my brain screams at me, my body goes to find her. Besides, she has my heart right? I'll be able to find her sooner. Daesung, YoungBae, and Jiyong continue to argue and block my way. I still can't find the damn keys!

A jingle in the room quiets us down. Something gold was being thrown at me, and I catch it neatly. I look down at my hand, the keys to the car. I look up and meet Seungri's eyes.

"Just be careful." He cautions me.

"Seungri-ah!"

"Maknae!"

"What?"

The other three exclaim the same time I leave the dorm. I just hope they haven't found her yet, and I hope she's near.  
~O~O~

[EunMi POV]

I shiver as a strong wind passes by, making my hair go wild. I wrap my arms around myself, my teeth chattering. Aish! I shouldn't have left that building. Why did Seunghyun have to show up? Actually, why him of all people? Why didn't I run into that building anyway? Then I end up running in an open, public park.

I hear a car's engine growl in the distance. I quickly look over my shoulder and run behind a tree with bushes surrounding it. I get on my knees and pull my hood up. The engine comes closer until the sound dies, near me. Then I hear footsteps slosh against the snow. Why here of all places?

I sit on my butt and lean my back against the tree. I pull my knees up to my chest and hug them. I can't stop shivering! This piece of crap jacket isn't helping at all. But I can't get rid of this black hoodie. My lips twitch upwards as I think about Hyun Su. He was the one who it gave me, the first person who actually took care of me. The loud brush of the bushes breaks my thoughts. I slightly look up and peer over the bushes.

I squint my eyes as I stare at a tall figure of a man. His back was to me, his hands placed on his hips. I see his head turn slowly from left to right, surveying the wide park. A loud, obnoxious ring makes both of us jump. The man fishes his phone out of his pocket. He glances at the caller ID. I hear him sigh as he ignores the call. "Where the hell could she go?" A deep voice shouts out of frustration.

I shoot up from my hiding spot. "Yah!" I shout, momentarily forgetting that I'm supposed to be hiding. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He jumps and turns around. "God! You scared me." He starts to come closer.

I raise my hand, feeling that tingle through my body. "Stop. Don't come any closer."

He stops, looking sad. I wanted to close my eyes, not wanting to see that look on his face. He can't come any closer. I'm scared of feeling that tingle…

"What are you doing here?" I growl.

"What are you doing back there?" He replies back.

That's when I come back to my senses. I curse silently. I quickly look around. No one is in sight. I lean forward and grab Seunghyun's jacket collar. I pull him towards me, hidden in the bushes and trees. I'm suddenly faced with his chest. I gulp as I just stare. My fist is still curled around his jacket. I pulled him too hard. I see him bringing his hand up. I push him away before he could touch me.

I turn around, my back facing him. I grab a fistful of my hair and I squeeze my eyes shut. "You're driving me insane, Choi Seunghyun." I mutter darkly.

"Is there a reason why you're hiding?" He asks softly.

I straighten up, my hands falling back to my sides. I slowly open my eyes, staring mindlessly at a bush. Does he know…?

"Is there a reason why you want to know?" I snap.

"Just curious. I mean, I've seen you on the news and all…" He trails off.

I turn around, meeting his deep eyes. The tingle I've been avoiding for so long comes back, and it's back with much intensity.

"You have some explaining to do, EunMi." He quietly says. "And I won't leave this spot until you tell me."


	13. A Cold Life

Chapter 13: A Cold Life

[Winter]  
[Seunghyun POV]

I smirk as I watch her pace back and forth, throwing glances at me. I see her lips moving as if she's saying something. She looks kind of cute… I mentally shake my head. Stop this nonsense!

A sound of a car in the far distance makes her stop. She meets my eyes. As the sound comes closer, EunMi grabs my jacket again and pulls me down the same time she crouches to the floor. I fall to the floor on my stomach. "What the hell?" I ask her.

EunMi covers my mouth and looks through the bushes over her shoulder. Her hand remains on my mouth as she looks back down at me. She quickly takes her hand away, and I pull myself up to sit next to her. I open my mouth to speak, but she places a finger on her lips, indicating that I should shut up. The growl of the car soon fades as it goes down the street. Once it was gone, EunMi slumps against the tree.

She pulls her knees up to her chest and hugs her knees. I watch her. She looks like a child when she does that. She looks so… vulnerable. A side I haven't seen. It makes me want to wrap my arms around her little body. That's when I notice she's shaking. My eyes widen as she pulls her hood up. Just then, I find myself reaching out to her. I wrap one arm around her shoulders.

She shakes my arm off. "I told you not to touch me." She says softly, weakly.

"I know. But that doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you." I reply just as soft. I reach out once more and pull her closer to me. I slide my arm under her legs and wrap my other arm back around her shoulders. I carry her effortlessly. She lets out a gasp as I place her on my lap. I lean back on the tree, getting comfortable. I envelop her in an embrace, warming her. She looks up at me, a bunch of things swimming in her dark eyes.

"You don't have to hesitate around me." I murmur. I reach up and place my hand on the back of her head. I gently bring her head down on my shoulder, as if I'm cradling a baby. A sweet, beautiful baby… She sighs, her warm breath hitting my freezing neck. My head pounds from the sensation. I slowly close my eyes.

"Now, could you please explain to me why a gang is searching for you?" I ask softly, not opening my eyes.

"I don't think I should." She breathes.

"Why not?" I ask, finally irritated. I snap my eyes open and look down at her.

"Because—"

"Don't tell me any more crap. I want to know the truth. Now." I cut her off, my voice thick and steady.

"Why should I?" She asks, her voice just as irritated. She lifts her head up and meets my eyes. We stare at each other, glaring. Then I soften as I take in her whole face; more bruises, more scratches, more blood. I reach up and caress her cheek, my fingertips running over a group of scratches.

"Because I want to protect you." I blurt out, not really minding it anymore.

Her eyes widen. Seconds ticked by as she continued to stare at me with huge eyes. Then I see her eyes rim with red. I look at her alarmed. She bows her head and I hear her softly sniff. Is- is she crying? She snaps her head back up, catching me by surprise as I see a stunning smile on her face. I swear my breath was taken away by the wind. "No one has ever said that to me before." She whispers.

In a flash, she tackles me down, tightly wrapping her arms around my neck. I stay frozen, lying on the snow with her on top of me. As if she's trying to get me paralyzed, she suddenly leans down and kisses my lips. My senses immediately come back as I feel her teeth graze my bottom lip. I mentally groan as I gently enfold my arms around her waist. I roll us over, me on top of her. Without breaking our kiss, I let go of her waist and place my hands on each side of her, supporting my weight so I don't crush her.

It doesn't even feel like its winter. It feels warm, so warm…

She breaks away first, needing air. I watch her take in deep breaths, gazing up at me with her deep eyes. I gently kiss every single bruise on her face as if they'll magically disappear. She brings my head back down, claiming my mouth.

The world soon fades away. White, the only thing surrounding us as EunMi and I continue to lock lips. The feeling of her lips, her body; feels like I'm in heaven. This angel took me to heaven as if I've died along with her…

"Could you please tell me now?" I ask, brushing a few strands off her face.

She sighs. "I suppose." Then she adds, "You won't like it."

I lean back against the tree and circle my arms around her waist. After a few minutes of wanting more of her kisses, we're still behind the bushes with her on my lap. It took me a while to finally convince her to tell me what's been going on.

"When I was born, I was already thrown into the cold life." She starts, looking out in deep thought. "My parents disowned me a few months after my birth for reasons I still don't know. I was sent to an orphanage, an orphanage that never really took care of you. By the time I was fifteen, I set off on my own. That's when I met Hyun Su, my only friend. Hyun Su introduced me to Lee DongSun."

She inhales then exhales as if telling her story makes it hard to breathe. I look at her worriedly, but she simply smiles, being strong.

"DongSun was involved in the gang life, or the mafia life, you could say. I was only fifteen at the time, and all I wanted was to be loved. The way DongSun treated me the first few days made me feels special, made me feel happy. DongSun took me in, and told me I had to take a few 'tests'."

"Tests?" I ask.

"I had to kill, I had to steal, and I had to threaten. For the first few years, it was hard. You've seen me threaten the bosses at those places… I guess you could say I was DongSun's apprentice, his slave. Whatever he wanted, I had to get. I had to steal things, too. Killing—" She chokes. She shakes her head rapidly. "Killing was one of the hardest to do. I didn't take up those murder jobs after I saw the bloody mess I did. Over the years as I got older, I got more independent. I started fighting back, but I still obeyed. DongSun had a high temper and whenever one doesn't listen to his orders, the latter gets killed by DongSun's own hand."

"Why do you make it sound like getting killed by DongSun is the worst thing in the world?" I ask curiously.

"Because DongSun was the one who took all of us in. Even if the shelter, food, and clothes sucked, it was still shelter, food, and clothing. It's like getting murdered by your own father. DongSun was the one who built us up, but just as easily he can break us down."


	14. A Dangerous Meet

Chapter 14: A Dangerous Meet

[Winter]  
[Seunghyun POV]

"Then I met you in the spring."

She smiles brightly at me as if her past doesn't bother her at all. But it sure as hell bothers me. How could someone like EunMi go through such a heartless life? If her damn parents didn't disown her, if they loved and cared for her… Would she still be the same way she is now?

"To be honest, I fell for you by just one glance. I wanted to know you, but I couldn't. DongSun has strict rules about associating with people outside of the cold life. He made that pretty clear when he killed his own sister when she fell in love with a college teacher. DongSun has his resources to go to if he wants to know what his slaves are doing. His sister's lover was widely known, so it was easier to find out about the two. But you, Choi Seunghyun, are a famous singer known all over Korea, Japan, and other countries…" She trails off, burying her face in my neck.

"And because of that, I had to push you away." She says softly. "I fell head over heels with you, though. I wanted to know you even if you didn't know me. I asked Hyun Su to do some research about you. That's how I knew your name in the beginning. From the very start, I knew you were famous. So, I stayed away. But," She chuckles bitterly. "We kept meeting no matter how much I tried to stay out of the radar. Then you just had to go and talk to me every time." She smiles at me.

"You got me very frustrated." She continues. "You just had to make me fall for you. Everything was fine, I guess. Hyun Su and I kept my feelings toward you hidden. But then again, I was the most feared in the cold life aside from DongSun. Because of DongSun, I was known and feared almost throughout Korea. Then everything seemed to twist and turn after our meeting at the airport." She sighs.

"DongSun found a picture of you." She tells me. I look at her, afraid for not myself but for EunMi. She gives me a reassuring smile. She tells me that, apparently, one of DongSun's henchmen followed EunMi that day at the airport. The henchmen told DongSun about my conversation with EunMi. I had to grip the snow from punching something when she told me about DongSun and his henchmen hurting her. No wonder she had so much bruises the following day…

"They killed Hyun Su." She tells me, her eyes going distant. "He, DongSun, killed the first person who ever cared for me…"

I wrap my arms tightly around her. "Well, I'm here."

She sniffs, but no tears show. She's strong, too strong. She has to know that she can be vulnerable around me. "And I'm grateful for that." She whispers.

"Do you ever wonder about your parents?" I suddenly blurt out.

"No, no I don't." She mumbles. She sniffs once more. I look at her, not a single tear. I trace the frame of her eyes.

"You know, you can let your walls down around me." I murmur.

She shakes her head slowly. "I'll do it when happiness finds me."

"Tears of joy?" I ask.

She nods. "I haven't cried since I was fifteen and begging for money on the streets. That was nine years ago. If I'm ever going to cry again, I want those tears to fall down with meaning not just because of my worthless past."

I stare at her in awe. She really is strong; stronger than anyone I've even met. I can't help, but admire her for that. She smiles at me and opens her mouth to say something. But before she could, she disappears from my sight. I see a big hand grips her hair as they pull her from out the bushes.

"EunMi!" I shout as I shoot up from the bushes. A big, built man has EunMi by her hair. He throws her roughly, smiling evilly at me. Another man emerges from behind the big guy. He was a little smaller than the other, but he was as tall as me. He had a trench coat on with a dirty red scarf on. He didn't seem to notice me since his eyes were focused on EunMi who was moaning on the ground.

I stand there frozen as I watch the man with the red scarf walk over to her. I see EunMi getting on all fours. Suddenly, the man kicks her hard in the stomach. As if lightning strikes me, I dash forward and turn the man with the red scarf around. I swing and punch him right in the eye. The man stumbles back and the big built man helps the latter stand up. I crouch down and look down at EunMi worriedly.

"Are you okay?" I ask, my voice shaking.

She coughs. "Leave."

"Are you insane? I won't leave you." I refuse.

"Leave while you still have the chance." A gruff voice says.

I look over my shoulder and glare at the man in the red scarf. He was wiping his face with the scarf. "I must say, Choi Seunghyun, you have a good arm there." He comments. I don't say anything. I turn back to EunMi and help her stand up. I cradle her face in my hands as we silently stare at each other.

"Leave." She mouths.

My jaw clenches, a sign of refusal.

"You heard the lady, leave." The gruff voice says again.

I turn around, glaring. I extend my one of my arms back, keeping EunMi behind me. I feel her grab onto my arm tightly.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lee DongSun. I'm sure that girl," He eyes EunMi, "have already told you amazing things about me."

"Yeah, like you being a worthless son of a bitch." EunMi snaps behind me.

DongSun's eyes turn mischievous. "This'll be fun. Killing two love birds with one stone."


	15. Killing Two In One

Chapter 15: Killing Two In One

[Winter]  
[Seunghyun POV]

He circled us, like he was the predator and we were his prey.

I watch him with hard eyes as he looks at us up and down. An evil smile plays on his lips.

"And how long have you two known each other?" He murmurs.

"None of your damn business." EunMi sneers behind me.

DongSun raises an eyebrow. "Of course it is. I am the one who raised you, didn't I?"

I feel EunMi's grip on my arm get tighter. "You never raised me. I raised myself. What did you do for me?"

"I took you in."

That was all it took. Just one statement from DongSun and EunMi snaps. She lets out a scream of total anger as she lunges for DongSun. I catch her by the waist before she takes another step towards DongSun. I pull her back to me. I press my lips against her ear. "Please calm down." I whisper.

EunMi stops struggling, but continues to glare at DongSun. But the latter just stares at me, a smirk on his nasty face.

"What's wrong, Choi Seunghyun? Too afraid to speak?" He taunts.

"In your dreams." I snap.

He chuckles and he circles us again. He stands by his bodyguard. He looks at EunMi up and down. My eye twitches from rage. I swiftly move EunMi back behind me. DongSun snaps his eyes to me; he smirks. "A little protective now, are we?"

I don't say anything.

"What do you see in her anyway?" He asks. His fingers idly play with his scarf. "I mean, she's rude, she's dirty, she's disrespectful… Not to mention really unattractive." DongSun adds. He squints his eyes and smiles at us.

A growl rises in my throat. I feel my hands clench. EunMi grabs onto my arm, restraining me from doing something.

"It's unbelievable, how you didn't realize that girl is everything I just described." DongSun continues. "Did you know that she's a complete slut, too?"

"That's a lie!" EunMi screeches.

"Just to get what she wants, she goes off and seduces one of my other employers." DongSun continues as if EunMi never spoke. He chuckles one more. "Like I said, she's dirty. Just think about it, Seunghyun, do you really get involved with something like that? You are a celebrity after all. Wouldn't want that reputation to get ruined, right?"

"I don't care about that." I snap.

"Really now?" DongSun asks, pretending to be surprised. "So, you choose to be with this…mutt?"

"Mutt?" EunMi asks furiously. We both ignore her as we continue to glare.

"Hmm… You do want to be with her. Be careful. You'll be considered dirty as well, Seunghyun. Can you not see through her fake act?" DongSun asks. I stare at him, feeling a little confused. "Have you actually listened to her? She's lying to you, you know."

I feel EunMi freeze behind me. I look at her at the corner of my eyes. "Don't listen to him… He's lying." She mumbles.

"Really? I'm the liar? EunMi, darling, I'm proud. Turning the tables on me when you planned everything. She's using you, Seunghyun. Couldn't you tell she was holding back when you kissed her?"

"Shut the hell up!" EunMi shouts. She looks back at me. "Don't believe him. I would never use you."

DongSun chuckles again. "Really? Because this bodyguard of mine tells me that he's one of the 'toys' EunMi played with, if you know what I'm talking about."

I glance at the bodyguard. He looks at DongSun with a steely expression. What is that supposed to mean? I'm getting more and more confused.

"Seunghyun," EunMi calls. "Listen to me. He's lying. I wouldn't bring myself that low."

"You obviously don't know yourself." DongSun laughs. "I've watched you grow, EunMi. I saw how you played with hearts; even your friend, Hyun Su's."

"I…" EunMi stops. She shakes her head furiously. "N-no. Hyun Su never liked me that w-way."

DongSun rolls his eyes. "What a stupid girl you are. Maybe I did Hyun Su a favor. Maybe killing him was the right thing to do. I remember him telling me about you, the way his eyes would sparkle."

"Now I know you're lying. Hyun Su would never go to you and just talk like some normal conversation." EunMi narrows her eyes.

He smiles. "Really? I think Hyun Su had the right since he was my son and all…"

I freeze the same time EunMi does. No way… This bastard better not be playing tricks.

"No!" EunMi shouts, her voice making me flinch. "You're lying! Hyun Su can't be your son!"

"Oh, but it's true. So, I guess that means—"

"You killed your own son." I finish his sentence. DongSun smiles bitterly at me. Silence unfolds. The strong winds continue to move, it was strong enough to make buildings fly from the ground.

"You're…" EunMi starts. "You son of a bitch!"

"Yes, yes. I know that. It's in my blood." DongSun dismisses it. He reaches behind his jacket and pulls out a solid black gun. "I'd really like to stay and reveal more, but I'm getting bored and I have to meet with someone soon. I'll just make this quick." I hear the gun click.

DongSun smiles at us. "Though, I'm wondering who should I take down first. The mutt or the superstar."

"Kill two birds with one stone." The bodyguard finally speaks.

DongSun laughs, the sound chilling my bones. "I like that idea. If one dies, the other does, too!" He points the gun towards me. "I would love to see her suffer."

"NO!" EunMi screams the same time he pulls the trigger. A loud, head pounding bang echoes throughout the whole street. I then feel the snow beneath me.

My heart pricks, as my eyesight slowly turns black.

And I lose conscious of everything.

* * *

**Well, look at that. There's only one more chapter left... :)**


	16. Epilogue: Finally

Chapter 16: Finally

4 Years Later  
[Winter]  
[Seunghyun POV]

"Are you ready?" Seungri asks, smiling at me.

I smile and place the picture of EunMi back on the table. On this exact season and day, EunMi died 4 years ago during that encounter with Lee DongSun. Yes, it was EunMi who took the bullet for me. She's an angel indeed. I ended up losing consciousness when EunMi pushed me away to avoid the bullet. We both ended up being hospitalized, but I recovered quickly. It was EunMi who didn't resurface. Much to everyone's relief, DongSun was sent to jail a few weeks later. A few days after him being locked up, he ended up getting killed because he pissed off his cellmate. It served him right.

"You still have that picture?" Seungri asks, standing beside me and gazing at EunMi. I nod as I wipe off some dust.

"You know she doesn't like that picture, right? Your fiancé—I mean, your soon-to-be wife is going to get mad." Seungri says.

I shrug. "I'll take my chances."

Did I mention I'm getting married? At this very moment, Seungri and I are wearing tuxedos. YoungBae, Jiyong, and Daesung are in the room next door, accompanying my soon-to-be wife. God, how I can't wait until I can officially call her my wife. It's kind of sad, to be getting married on the day EunMi died. But my soon-to-be wife wanted our wedding to be in the winter. I still kind of wonder why of all days.

"Hyung!" Daesung bursts in the room, Jiyong and YoungBae trailing behind him. They're all smiling like idiots. But I bet I'm a bigger one if I consider my smile the biggest. "We should get up there now. Your bride is ready." Daesung sings.

The guys all push and tease me before they go ahead. I look back at EunMi's picture. It was the only picture they could find of her. She still had that black, thick eyeliner surrounding her eyes with her bangs covering her eye. The thing about this picture is that she isn't smiling. I sigh. I guess I shouldn't expect too much out of a picture.

I smile. "Watch me get married to the most beautiful woman in the world."

I turn my back and head out. I stand tall and proud in front of the altar. I meet the eyes of my family, friends, and YG family members. Seungri stands next to me while the other three are next to Seungri. Seungri is my best man. The other three were pretty peeved when I chose the maknae over them. But they soon got over it when I said they could help my bride get ready. Surprisingly enough, they ended up planning the whole wedding.

I wave at my parents and sister. My mom is already in tears. I roll my eyes and meet YG hyung. He smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up. Just beside him are Dara, Minzy, and CL. They were getting the tissues out of their bags. Just then, the music starts to play. And the doors in the end of the aisle open. One by one, the bridesmaids came out.

Then I see an angel come out, smiling stunningly.

A smile instantly spreads across my face. "My angel." I mouth towards her. Her smile widens even more as she walks toward me in an agonizing pace. I gaze at her up and down. She's dressed in a full white gown with a bright veil running down her back along with her long hair.

Not long after, she finally reaches me. She gives her bouquet to her main bridesmaid, Park Bom. Apparently, my bride and Bom hit it off and became best friends. I meet her dark eyes as I hold both of her hands. She had light make-up on, just some lip-gloss and blush. She's such a beautiful sight…

Suddenly, the whole church goes silent as the priest starts reading our vows. I'm barely getting cuts of it. I just can't seem to listen. I rub the palm of her hands with my thumb.

"Do you, Jang EunMi, take Choi Seunghyun as your beloved husband?" The priest recites.

"I do." She says softly, smiling at me. I see her eyes rimming with red. My eyes widen as I see tears finally rolling down her clear cheeks.

"And do you, Choi Seunghyun, take Jang EunMi as your beloved wife?"

"I do." I reply.

"You may now kiss the bride." I hear the priest say. Took you long enough! I move closer and wrap my arms around her small waist. EunMi holds my face in her hands as our lips meet.

We both smile as we hear people cheer. I pull back and look down at her. Tears stain her face. I wipe them away as I smile.

"Finally, I see you cry." I murmur, kissing her lips once more.

"Finally, I see _you_ cry." She smiles brightly at me. Tears continue to roll down her cheeks. I kiss her, our tears blending as one.

Finally, I get to call her mine.  
~O~O~

[EunMi POV]

The feeling… of being happy is something I've never experienced in my whole life. For the first time in thirteen years, I can finally release all my tears. And share them with the man I put my heart and soul into.

I reach up and kiss him again. He smiles against my lips as we continue to move our feet in time with the music. A soft melody plays as Seunghyun and I do our first dance as a wedded couple. In the summer, Seunghyun proposed to me after 3 years of dating. In those three years, we both got to know each other more. It was that fatal gunshot that brought us closer 4 years ago.

Seunghyun places his forehead on mine, staring straight into my eyes. "I kind of miss the old EunMi."

I smile. "EunMi died on this day 4 years ago."

He kisses me as flashes of cameras surround us. Yes, we are talking about me. I died on this day. I recovered from the gunshot after 2 months. But, I was a different person. I wasn't that sarcastic, rude girl anymore. I turned into the person I always prayed to be; a person who was kind and caring. DongSun was right after all. He killed two in one. I see myself as two people. The old snappy EunMi and…

The newly wedded EunMi.

"You're my angel." Seunghyun says, kissing my forehead.

I laugh. Seunghyun considers me as an angel. His angel, to be exact. He once told me that I always bring him to heaven. And I would always make him regret saying it whenever I would laugh hysterically at his face. I mean, how cheesy is that? But then he would throw a tantrum, pout, or he won't talk to me. So, I tell him something just as cheesy, but it was the truth regardless.

"You're my savior." I murmur as I grab his collar harshly.

And I crash my husband's, Choi Seunghyun's, lips on mine, bringing us up to heaven.

_It's either your head or your heart.  
War or Love.  
Sometimes these two inevitable things combine to make one.  
In just four seasons, two people went through a war just to fall in love…_

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Love it or hate it? :)**

**The End~ (Seemed fast, eh?)**


End file.
